


00Q Art Prompts

by Nana_41175



Series: 00Q Art Prompts [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q art prompts, Angst, Fanart, Humor, M/M, domestic 00Q
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_41175/pseuds/Nana_41175
Summary: Featuring 00Q fanart created for various MI6 Cafe activities and prompts
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: 00Q Art Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: MI6 Cafe Collections





	1. Sinking

**Author's Notes:** Created for **[MI6 Cafe‘s Anon Gift Exchange for the first week of December!](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/636746583152689152/anon-prompt-gift-exchange-week-1)**

**Prompt:** He had thought jumping off the yacht was the only thing that could save them. But the ocean is vast and deep and it might have been better if they had died in the explosion.


	2. Kitty Litter

**Author's Notes:** Created for **[MI6 Cafe‘s Anon Gift Exchange for the first week of December!](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/636746583152689152/anon-prompt-gift-exchange-week-1)**

**Prompt:**

" _Your_ cat just shat all over the clean litter again.”

“How come he’s _my_ cat whenever you don’t feel like-”

“Love, I’ve just spent an hour scooping out the litter box. It’s your turn!"


	3. A Relaxing Evening

Drawn using colored pencils.

This is done for **[MI6 Cafe’s weekly art prompt for week 2.](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/618061536772210688/mi6-cafe-old-fandom-masters-apprentices)Theme: Chill.**


	4. A Date in Capri

Drawn using colored pencils.

This is done for **[MI6 Cafe’s weekly art prompt for week 1.](https://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/post/617378375905968128/mi6-cafe-old-fandom-masters-apprentices) Theme: May Day.**


	5. Friday Night Indulgence

Art based on the prompts below, by **Christinefromsherwood** and **storm_of_sharp_things** (2020 MI6 Cafe Art Prompts week 2):


End file.
